Should Have Stayed in Bed
by LittleTee
Summary: Exam stress can be nerve wracking and countless students throughout the centuries have lost many a night of sleep due to it. Yes, even at Hogwarts. Anyone can suffer from it. No real surprise. But, when said exam stress causes Lily Potter to make a trip to the Kitchens and get caught only to hear an odd prophecy... that can only happen to the only daughter of The Boy-Who-Lived.


**Summary:** Exam stress can be nerve wracking and countless students throughout the centuries have lost many a night of sleep due to it. Yes, even at Hogwarts. Anyone can suffer from it. No real surprise. But, when said exam stress causes Lily Potter to make a trip to the Kitchens and get caught only to hear an odd prophecy... that can only happen to the only daughter of The Boy-Who-Lived.

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended _._

 **Submission for:** Alchemy lesson 11 assignment over at HSWW forum.

 **Task:** This week is your task is a free for all; in alchemy there are all types of magical properties; just like in writing there are all types of genres.

 **Required word count range:** 250 to 5,000.

 **Word count:** 785

 **oooOOOooo**

Lily couldn't sleep. Her OWLs were due to begin only hours away and her mind would not stop spinning with historical wizarding facts, charms, transfiguration laws, potions, etc.

She huffed as she admitted defeat and sat up. It was clear that she would not be getting any sleep tonight. Taking out her wand she quickly cast _tempus appareat*_ , frowning when she saw that it was only a quarter pass eleven. A quick survey of her dark, still dorm room told her that all her roommates were fast asleep, thus dashing the faint hope of distracting herself with playing a round of Exploding Snap with Lindsay or Cleo, or even just by herself. Lily was at a lost of what to do.

Sleeping was not an option at the moment. Nor distracting her mind with playing a good round of cards with her roommates. Maybe the common room? Sure, she quickly agreed images of the Gryffindor common room's busy atmosphere coming to her mind's forefront.

Throwing her crimson duvet to the side Lily hastily got out of her bed and pulled on her school robes. She had to get out. Away from the worry, the onslaught of associated facts from her five years of magical education, and her overstressed mind. She needed light. Noise. Distraction.

Her hopes of finding such in the comfort of her common room crashed down around her as she saw that it, too, was dark and quiet. Not a soul was around. After contemplating and then deciding against playing a round of Wizard's Chess by herself, she cautiously ventured over to the common room's portal.

She had sneaked out and wondered the halls before but she did so with as much cation as possible. Fearing that she would be caught if she didn't maintain constant vigilance. Memories of horror stories of terrible detentions and even expulsion for serial repeaters fueled her vigilance. Getting caught while out and about after hours was something Lily did not want to happen.

Channeling all her Gryffindor courage and bravery she carefully made her way along the corridors towards the kitchens. The warmth, food and genial company of the house-eves should provide the distraction she desperately wanted and needed.

"Miss Potter?"

Lily froze and mentally berated her stupidly. To be caught out after curfew by none other than Professor Trelawney was just shameful.

She turned around. "Yes ma'am?"

"You shouldn't be out... Tonight is not a good night for wondering about." The professor's eyes glazed over and Lily looked on fearfully as Trelawney's head tilted to the side.

Lily gulped. She hadn't taken Divination. Like her brother Albus had or her father. Not that she didn't believe in seeing into the future. Like cousin Rose and Aunt Hermione did. No. It was because she feared what she would see or hear. She dreaded that she or a friend would become ensnared into a prophecy. Like her father had.

"The one whose family is pure will fall for one who is not. To keep her safe he will turn her in, but promised safety will end in death. The past will come to forward and the Light shall rise from the ashes, future reborn."

Lily blinked. That had all the earmarks of a prophecy but it made zero sense. What the heck was that? Seriously. Silence uneasily settled around Lily as the professor came out of her trance, frown and shook her head.

"Ma'am? What were you talking about?"

"What was what Miss Potter?"

Just as she was about to relay back what she had just heard she shook her head and decided against it. She didn't want to know. Didn't want to verify her fears. Didn't want to acknowledged it ever happened. Sure, every fiber of her being was screaming at her that she must have heard a prophecy, but she just wanted to forget it ever happened.

"- it is about time."

Lily blinked realizing she had missed what the professor had been saying. Not wanting to lose more points on top of the ones she had already coast Gryffindor for being out she simply nodded her head and tried to look contrite.

After acknowledging the point lose she bid good night to the professor. Silently thankful that Professor Trelawney had escorted her back to the Fat Lady's portrait.

As Lily climbed back into bed she found herself praying to whatever power would listen that the prophecy meant wouldn't happen. Death and being reborn did not sound at all good. Allowing herself to relax she knew that she wouldn't be wondering the halls after curfew again anytime soon. She had faced two fears; getting caught and hearing a prophecy; that was more than enough for her.

 _Fini_


End file.
